


Living Canvas

by Pocky_Pandas91



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soft Jacob Seed, john seed being himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_Pandas91/pseuds/Pocky_Pandas91
Summary: All because John wanted to use his brother as his canvas.
Relationships: Jacob Seed & John Seed, Jacob Seed/John Seed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Living Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Far Cry fandom and I hope I got their personalities somewhat right. You don't get too much interaction between the brothers(which is disappointing) in-game, but I would like to think that they were all soft and loving towards each other, or as much as they're capable of at the very least. Anyway, this scenario crashed it's way into my brain and refused to leave until I put it into words. So, here it is.

The small fan rotated uselessly in the Montana heat that permeated through the church. The Father preached energetically despite the heavy sweat that coated his face and ever bare torso. Normally John could ignore the heat to soak in the message that his dearest older brother delivered, but not today. John had been in a bad mood for the last week or so. He was in an artistic slump and John absolutely hated it. He despised when things didn’t go his way and things certainly weren’t going his way with his latest art piece. He had tried drawing inspiration from Hope County’s scenery and the varies sinners that he had tied up in his bunker. At one point, he had even captured the ever-annoying Junior Deputy and made him his model and that still didn’t do anything for his dried-up creative juices. He ended up breaking every single canvas he used. 

So caught up in his ponderings, John hadn’t realized Joseph was standing in front of him. 

“Oh, sorry, Father. I was lost in thought,” John stood quickly as Joseph clasped his hands on John’s biceps, squeezing them minutely. 

“Is everything OK, John? Church ended fifteen minutes ago,” John’s brows shot up in surprise. He certainly hadn’t meant to get that lost in thought. 

“Yeah, I’m just having some trouble with my current art piece is all. Can’t seem to find any inspiration. I didn’t mean to get distracted from your sermon,” John gave an apologetic smile as he stared into his brother’s blue eyes. 

“No need to apologize. We all get lost in thought sometime,” Joseph brought their foreheads together for a moment before pulling away and heading towards the door. 

“You shall find your inspiration, brother,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the front door. 

The late afternoon found John hunched over his desk, going over inventory lists, tax forms, and other such papers that kept Eden’s Gate running smoothly. Just because he was a lawyer, didn’t mean he liked paperwork. He understood he was the most experienced when it came to all the tedious work, but it certainly wasn’t fun. There was only so many lists and legal jargon he could stand before he went crazy. He had come back to the ranch to work on his piece, but nothing came to him and in a fit of rage, he had smashed the canvas into an unusable heap on the floor. It was his last canvas too, so now he had to order more. In hindsight, sitting at his desk and pouring over paperwork probably wasn’t helping his mood, but he had put it off long enough and supposed there was no time like the present. Going over the final inventory list for the Whitetails, John noticed a few discrepancies. He looked at the clock and noted it wasn’t too late to head over to see his oldest brother and go over the list with him. With a sigh, John gathered the necessary papers in a folder, and headed out to see Jacob. If anything, he would be able to see his brother. John hadn’t seen Jacob outside of Project related work, so this was a good opportunity. 

Pulling up to the Veteran’s Center, John noticed Jacob wasn’t outside tormenting Eli’s men that he held captive. 

“Hey!” he called to a passing soldier as he got out of his truck, making sure to grab the manila folder. The man stopped immediately and regarded him with a quiet ‘herald’. 

“Do you know where Jacob is?” 

“Oh, I think he’s in his office. If not there, then try his room. I saw him had that way earlier,” John nodded and quickly made his way to the soldier’s office. The office was sparse and had no personal taste, only work-related items littered the space. The walls were blue and the broken, white floor tiles were discolored. There were paper laden bulletin boards all along the walls. The desks that sat in the middle of the room strewn with papers, as was the one against the far wall. Jacob’s motto: Train-Hunt-Kill-Sacrifice, was painted above the double doors leading to the balcony. A testament to Jacob’s military background, save for disarray of the papers. The man in question was not in the room though. John rolled his eyes in annoyance and stomped out of the office, slamming the door shut. Why was the man so hard to find? OK, he really wasn’t. He was generally in the vicinity of the Center. He always let Joseph and John know if he was heading into the mountains. John was just being over-dramatic, he would admit. John rapped his knuckles against the door and entered without letting Jacob respond. 

“Jake! I have some papers I need to go over with you. There’re some discrepancies in some of your inventory lists. I don’t think you need--” John’s words died in his throat when he looked up and found his oldest brother naked with his back turned to him. He stared wide-eyed at the scarred back before him. 

Hooooly fuck! 

This was it! His inspiration wasn’t gone! He just needed a different kind of canvas. John smiled, elated. 

“John? You OK?” John shook his head, eyes connecting with Jacob’s. 

“Perfect!” John quickly crossed the room and roughly turned his brother back around, “I have to paint it.” John ran his hands along the muscled back, trying to figure out what best to paint on his beloved brother. He was so excited! He’d been struggling for over a week with this piece and he couldn’t wait to get started. 

“John, what the fuck?” Jacob growled, and John noticed he was still running his hands along the surprisingly soft skin. Jacob was stiff as a board and his hands were balled up and trembling. 

“Oh, sorry! I just can’t believe I finally found it!” John gave a couple soft pats to his back and stepped away. 

“What exactly did you find on my back?” Jacob turned around, not caring that he was still naked. 

“My next art piece, of course!” John was practically vibrating and bouncing. 

“My . . . back . . . is your next art piece?” Jacob looked confused and slightly apprehensive. John was understandable considering some of John’s art work was rather . . . . macabre in nature. 

“Yes, brother. At first, I thought my inspiration was gone, but now I realize I needed a new canvas,” John clasped his brother’s hands, “please, be my canvas, Jacob.” 

“No. I’m not going to let you put more scars on me,” Jacob tore his hands away, taking a few steps back. 

“That wasn’t my plan. I had ordered some top of the line acrylic paints, but they sent body paint instead and refused to let me return it. It’s been sitting in my studio since, but I finally have the chance to use it,” 

“I’m still not doing it,” Jacob turned quickly and began getting dressed. 

“Jacob, please?” 

“No,” 

“Why?” John growled, trying to keep his temper in check. It wouldn’t do to lose his temper at Jacob. That would be really bad. 

“I said no and that’s final. I don’t have to give you an explanation,” 

“But,” John deflated, suddenly not having the energy to argue with the older man. He sighed and sullenly nodded. 

“OK. Can we get these inventory lists straightened out?” John sat at the end of the neatly made bed, trying not to let the disappointment and anger well up in his chest. He couldn’t lash out at his brother. He just didn’t have it in him. He knew what his brother had gone through and shouldn’t have been surprised at the rejection, though it still hurt nonetheless. He hadn’t just been excited about the painting, but also at the prospect of getting to spend time with his brother. They hadn’t had the chance lately and John missed him. Maybe missed him more than was appropriate for brothers. Jacob sat a good distance away, but close enough to see the papers. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jacob huffed silently, side-eyeing John in the pew next to him. He had been rather sullen the last week, the few times Jacob had seen him and not his usual boisterous, annoying self. Jacob could see how on edge his youngest brother was and it worried him a little. After going over the papers, John had quietly left with a quick nod. Jacob could tell he was trying to not let his mood show, but he wasn’t the best at hiding his emotions. He was also shit at controlling them, if the murmurs around the Center were anything to go by. John had been especially cruel to the people under his control since returning from Jacob’s region. This had been last Sunday and John was still deep in his quiet rage and despair. He knew he was partly to blame, after all, it was just some paint and Jacob wasn’t averse to touch or having his shirt off. Jacob just wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself around his baby brother. He was so touch starved and feeling John’s hands on his back was almost too much. He didn’t want to do something to John and have his only family abandon him because he was sick. Because, he wanted to bend his brother over and fuck him until the only thing that was coming out his mouth was his name. If it meant John was upset for a little while, it was worth it. He’d be pissy and mean for a bit, but then he’d find some else to be his living canvas and all would be fine. Probably. 

Joseph stopped Jacob as he was about to get in his truck, concern plastered across his face. 

“Jacob, do you have a moment?” 

“Of course, anything for The Father,” Jacob closed the door and turned his full attention to him. 

“No, I’m not coming to you as The Father. I’m coming to you as Joseph, as your brother,” he sighed and rubbed at his temples. 

“Is it John?” Jacob had a sneaking suspicion that it was the youngest Seed brother. John had left about halfway through, looking agitated and ready to crawl out of his own skin. His leg bouncing had actually begun to vibrate the pew. That’s when he had quickly gotten to his feet and left. 

“Yes, I’m afraid it is. I overheard some of the faithful talking about his moods lately. He’s taken to locking himself inside the ranch and when he’s not there, he seems to be acting extra cruel towards our people and those he holds in his bunker. It concerned me when he looked so distraught before leaving halfway through my sermon. Do you know what’s wrong? I know he’s been having trouble with his painting lately. If I had known it was affecting him this much, I would have done more than reassure him that his inspiration would come back,” 

“He came to the Center last Sunday with some papers for me to look over. Said something about wanting to use my back as his art piece. I told him no,” 

“I see. Would you please assuage the situation? I’m afraid what might happen if he continues,” Jacob sighed, a boulder settling in his chest. A boulder made out of apprehension and anxiety. He really didn’t want to deal with John. When John was in one of his moods, he could get handsy and mouthy. Jacob wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control his actions, no matter whether it was to punch or fuck John. The look Joseph was giving him though, brooked no argument. He was in The Father mode now and The Father was not to be disobeyed. 

“Fine. I’ll see what I can do,” Joseph smiled and nodded before walking towards the waiting crowd of faithful. Jacob was not looking forward to this. 

The ranch was the same as ever; patrols roamed the grounds, people milling about, doing this or that. The inside was the same as well. Eden’s Gate paraphernalia sat on surfaces or hung on the walls. Animals stuffed and mounted in varies places. Furniture the same as always. Brick and wood the same as always. Nothing was out of place, everything was normal. Normal, until he got to John’s bedroom. The normally clean and tidy space was a disaster. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and furniture. Jacob was pretty sure there was a pair of underwear hanging on the chandelier. The bed was unmade and the usually organized bottles of cologne and whatever the hell else John used on himself were knocked over or smashed on the dresser or floor. The man himself was absent from the disaster zone. Jacob tried his office next and found it in the same shape; looking like Hurricane John had torn through it. The only other place was John’s little art studio he had built a little way from the house. Jacob turned and headed towards it, just wanting to get this shit over with. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

John punched a hole through another canvas before throwing it across the room. He screamed before sitting heavily on the small stool. He tried his best to rein in all the negative emotions swirling around in his head and chest, but it was no use. Not with that little voice in the back of his mind telling him Jacob hated him and that’s why he had said no. Jacob knew about his less than brotherly feelings and hated him for it. Was disgusted by it. The idea had taken hold and spiraled down from there. Soon, that little voice had him thinking not just Jacob, but Joseph, the congregation, and even Faith knew and hated him for it. He knew it wasn’t, knew that no one had any ideas of the feelings and thoughts that filled him. He truly had just wanted to spend some quality time with his eldest brother and had been so happy when he had found what had been eluding him for so many days. It had all started with his fucking art! He just wanted to paint a fucking picture! It helped calm him, but now it made him want to stab something repeatedly. He was dragged from his thoughts by the door opening. Seems like he was going to get to stab someone after all. 

“Thought I said not to fucking bother me!” he snarled as he jumped to his feet and turned towards whoever had the balls to bother him. The next words died inside his brain as his eyes fell on his brother. He was in the doorway, gaze shocked as he seemed to take in John’s rather disheveled state. He hadn’t been sleeping well and his nerves were shot as his thoughts spun and spun until he was dizzy and nauseous. 

“You look like shit,” Jacob mused as he closed the door and took a few small steps towards him. 

“What do you want?” John tried not to sound as tired and on edge as he was, but by the look on Jacob’s face, he had failed yet another thing in his life. 

“Joseph was worried and asked me to come check on you,” of course, it was Joseph who sent him. Jacob probably couldn’t be bothered to make sure he was OK. 

‘No, that’s not true. Jacob loves me. I’m his brother and he cares about me,’ John had been telling himself this the whole week and each day, his mind convinced him a little more that it wasn’t true. 

“John,” his mind snapped back to reality at the sound of his name and the large, hesitant hands on his shoulders. Large hands that would feel good running up and down—John cut himself off before the thought could form images in his mind. 

“I’m fine. Fine,” John mumbled as he turned away from his brother and threw the ruined canvas in the small pile with the others. He went to grab another one, but stopped. His shoulders sagged as he realized he had just punched a hole through the last one. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, John. I’m just as worried as Joseph,” he felt Jacob’s hands on his shoulders again. This time they seemed a little surer. 

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” he winced at the weak lie even one of his brother’s Judges could see through. 

“You shouldn’t lie to your brother,” 

“I just wanted to paint something and spend time with you,” John whispered as his head fell against his chest, “I got so excited, I forgot you don’t like physical contact outside of your training.” He heard Jacob sigh before he was turned around and brought into a hug. 

“It’s not that I don’t like physical contact. You and Joseph are the exception. I just didn’t want to do it, but I see it meant a lot to you,” Jacob paused and sighed, “I’ll do it, but only this once.” John looked up at him, surprised. It took a moment for him to move, but once he was at himself, he began to move around the small room. He moved everything around until there was enough space in the middle then grabbed a clear tarp and spread it on the cleared space. 

“You can remove your jacket and shirt then lay on your back,” John said distractedly as he grabbed an empty can and filled it with water. He heard the soft rustle of clothing as Jacob set to work doing as he was told. After grabbing the set of paints and brushes he turned to see the muscular expanse of his older brother’s naked back. He gulped and focused his mind on the task at hand. He knelt down on the tarp and began opening the paints, trying to figure out what to paint on the slightly tanned skin on display before him. 

“What do you want me to paint?” 

“Something interesting,” came the slightly muffled reply. 

“That’s the most unhelpful thing ever,” John grumbled. 

“I don’t know or care, really. Something wolfy,” 

“Of course,” John mused as he unrolled the paint brushes and looked back at his brother. The best position would be either straddling Jacob or sitting between his thighs. John gulped nervously. This wasn’t in his plans, but he would persevere and get this done. John took a fortifying breath and crawled over his brother’s hips, situating himself on his thighs. 

“John, what are you doing?” Jacob’s whole body tensed the moment John’s body weight pressed against him. 

“Sorry, but this is the best angle,” John leaned over and brought all of his tools closer. 

“Something wolfy, huh?” John murmured as he drummed his fingers against warm skin. 

“Got it!” he beamed as he took a pointed, detailing brush and dipped it in black paint. Jacob jumped slightly at the feel of the cold paint. 

“Sorry, I know the paint is a little on the cold side,” 

“It’s fine. Just didn’t expect it,” Jacob mumbled. John continued outlining in peaceful silence after the initial awkwardness dissipated. 

“You know, you never talk about why you paint,” Jacob’s rang deep and clear through the quiet. 

“You never asked,” John replied coyly as he finished with the outline and dipped a flat brush in snowy white paint before bringing it back to his brother’s skin. 

“Well, I’m asking now,” Jacob huffed. 

“When I was in college, I had a friend who suggested I see a therapist after he learned about my past. At first, I was against the idea. I didn’t think I needed one, thought I was mentally stable and shit. Went to a party a couple nights later and this guy spilled a drink on me. It was an accident, I saw another guy push him, but my mind just went red. I ended up giving him a broken nose, a black eye, and throwing him through a window. After that, I decided a therapist wouldn’t be a bad idea. It was also a condition of my continued enrollment. My therapist thought painting would be a good outlet for my . . . problems and I’ve been doing it ever since,” John sat back and admired the wolf shaped splotch of paint. He grabbed a pointed round, dipping it in black before going to work on the finer details. 

“How long did you stay with the Therapist?” 

“For about a year and then my parents pulled me out of it and paid off some people to have my fight covered up. I never went back for some reason,” 

“You had a friend, huh?” Jacob sounded a bit sleepy. John had never heard him sound so vulnerable and . . . cute. John smiled at the thought of his big brother curled up under his soft and warm down comforter, sleeping soundly. 

“Yeah, he was probably the only friend I actually had. All of the other people who hung off me were nothing but ticks. Always hanging on me and trying to get me to fund their lifestyles. Nathan wasn’t like that though,” 

“Did you keep in touch after you graduated?” 

“Yeah, up until you and Joseph came back into my life. I’m not mad or anything though. The two of you are the most important things in the world to me,” John whispered that last part as a hand subconsciously ran down Jacob’s side. He only realized what he was doing when the body under him jumped. 

“S-sorry, my hand slipped,” John took another steadying breath and put away the brush. He grabbed a bright and dipped it in red. He leaned down, closer to the warm back that was his canvas and began painting the telltale red cross on the head. He made the mistake of breathing in too deeply; getting a whiff of his brother even through the paint smell. He smelled just like John had imagined; like the very mountains he called home, gunpowder, and something else he couldn’t quite put a finger on, but it all equaled to one Jacob Seed. John had to bite his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood just to keep himself from groaning. He had to consciously remind himself not to grind his cock into his big brother’s ass. 

‘No! No thinking anything like that! The last thing you need is to pop a boner when you're on top of your fucking brother,’ John did his best to think of anything that was unappealing; Faith, Jerome Jeffries, Nick fucking Rye, The Resistances in general. Joseph’s stupid shades would even help at this point. 

“John, you OK back there?” Jacob turned his head slightly, one blue eye peering at him. 

“What? Oh yeah, sorry. I just got lost in thought,” John quickly recovered and grabbed the flat brush again, coating it in green. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

Jacob was in hell. He had died and gone to hell; he was sure of it. John was on top of him and the gentle stroking of the paint brushes were torture. Fuck he was getting hard and it made matters worse when John’s hand touched his side. He could smell the expensive cologne and aftershave John seemed to favor; along with something clean and springy. It made him want to press his ass back into John’s hips. 

John quietly worked for a while longer; Jacob could hear him cleaning off his brushes and making contemplative noises as he chose his next brush and color. 

Jacob was dozing off when John patted his side and slid off him. 

“Give me a second to take a picture before you get up,” John got up and walked to a part of the room behind Jacob; he could hear some rustling as John looked for his camera. With a triumphant noise, John returned and perched on his hips again. Jacob could hear the camera go off, then there was the sound of the picture being ejected. John took a couple more before extricating himself and beginning the task of cleaning up. 

“You can see them after they develop,” Jacob nodded as he stood up, stretching with a few pops and a satisfied groan. 

“An old Polaroid camera, huh?” Jacob picked up the old camera, looking over it as a few of the only happy memories he had of his brother’s came to the front of his mind. They had had a camera very similar to this when they were kids, before they had been taken away and then separated. They were the memories that he held on to, that had gotten him through the worst times of his life. 

“Yeah, one of the faithful found it when they were going through some house, I think. He gave it to me and I cleaned it up. I put it in hear and just kind of forgot about it,” John was beside him after that, looking at the camera with a fond smile. 

“I don’t have too many happy memories from when we were kids, but I do remember our camera. We took all kinds of pictures with it. The one I remember the most was the winter where we had gotten the biggest snowfall I had ever seen. Joseph was trying to put the head on the snowman we were building, but it rolled off and landed on my head. That was probably the best picture you ever took,” Jacob remembered that. The snow was the deepest he had ever seen and it was so white and soft and cold. Oh so cold, but they had stayed out in it until dinner time. Their hands had become ice cubes and it took forever to get warm, but they had been so happy and carefree. He had to agree with John, it was the best memory and the best photo. 

“Here,” John held out the photos to him and he took them gingerly. Jacob couldn’t help but to be impressed with his brother’s skills. It was a Judge, fur as white as fresh snow. Looking fierce and strong. Behind it was a hazy landscape that looked like the Whitetail Mountains. 

“It’s amazing,” Jacob looked into his brother’s tired gaze. He never did apologize, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that you had just wanted to spend time with me. I upset you and made you feel unwanted.” 

“No, that’s not true,” John gave his best attempt at a reassuring smile, but it fell as flat as Pratt’s signing. 

“It is true, so just accept the damn apology,” Jacob sighed as he brought John into a side hug. John didn’t resist it and wrapped an arm around his waist as his head plopped on Jacob’s shoulder. 

“Fine, I guess you’re forgiven,” 

“Good,” there was a few moments of silence where they just stood and basked in the presence of each other. 

“The paint is dry, so you can put your shirt and jacket back on if you want,” John pulled away and straightened out his button up, seemingly nervous. Jacob nodded and stepped back, giving him some room, but a few things happened then and they happened fast. Jacob had stepped in a puddle of paint and water, slipping on the already slippery tarp and in a last-ditch effort to stay up right, he grabbed onto John. They both went down with a loud thump; John landing on Jacob’s chest. 

“You OK?” he asked, staring into John’s eyes, whose face was so close to his that he could smell faint traces of Whiskey. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?” he watched his brother’s eyes dart down to his mouth briefly before refocusing. 

“’m fine,” he murmured, trying his hardest to resist the urge to kiss him. Their staring contest continued, not realizing the distance between them was growing shorter until soft lips were pressed against his. Jacob gasped, trying to pull away, but John’s hands, clutching his face, made it impossible. 

“Jake,” he whispered hotly as he pulled away. 

“We can’t, John. We’re brothers,” Jacob protested, but it sounded weak and if he was being honest with himself, after having a small taste of the man above him, he could no longer fight it; he didn’t want to fight it, but he had to at least try. 

“I don’t care anymore. I’m tired of holding it in,” John’s lips moved to his earlobe, teeth biting and pulling, “I want you, big brother.” Jacob couldn’t hold in the groan that welled up in his chest. Hearing John say that made his cock spring to life. John brought him in for another kiss, eager lips slotting against his and tongue persistently asking to be let in. Jacob couldn’t say no to his youngest brother, even though he should be. The door wasn’t locked and someone could walk in on them at any moment. Jacob tried to voice this concern, but the hand at his covered crotch stopped any words forming and instead were replaced by a low moan. 

“Please,” John groaned his finger s fumbled with getting his pants undone. 

“The door. Need to lock it,” John huffed and went to lock the door quickly, before returning and sinking to his knees. Jacob couldn’t believe this was happening. He had imagined John on his knees a few times and it was amazing, but having the real thing looking up at him like he was some kind of divine being; well, that was something else entirely. John slipped the belt from around his waist and quickly had his pants around his thighs. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” John breathed as he placed gentle kisses up the shaft and against the head. He gave a languid lick up the underside before taking him in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head as his hand stroked the shaft slowly, teasing him. 

“John,” Jacob let his brother’s name fall from his lips as John took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking lightly and running a sinful tongue along the underside. It was apparent that John had experience with giving blowjobs. A hand anchored him in John’s hair, messing it up. John gagged slightly as his cock nestled itself in his throat, but quickly recovered as he pulled back and then took him all the way again. 

“Use me, please. Fuck, I want you to fuck my mouth,” John plead once he pulled away. He nuzzled into one of Jacob’s hips, leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses. 

“Fuck,” Jacob could only groan as his other hand wound itself in his dark locks and brought it back to his aching cock. John happily accepted the organ into his mouth and groaned when Jacob began to thrust slowly. John’s hands gripped his hips tightly, nearly sobbing when Jacob began to fuck his mouth in earnest. 

“My daydreams are nothing compared to this,” John groaned, probably picturing Jacob jerking off while thinking about John. Jacob pulled him off his cock and pushed him away. 

“Clothes off,” he growled as he tore the remainder of his clothing off. He helped John with his before bringing him into an open-mouthed kiss that was all need and lust. He trailed a hand down between his thighs, squeezing his balls gently. John broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against his chest as his hip began to thrust into Jacob’s loosely fisted hand. 

“As much as I’m loving the foreplay. I want you inside me,” John moaned as Jacob brought a hand up to his face and pressed his thumb in between his lips. He greedily sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and lapping at the pad. Jacob could only stare, eyes half-lidded as John sucked on his thumb like it was the most amazing thing in the world. 

“On your back,” he commanded in a quite growl. John quickly obliged, laying on the tarp, thighs spread enticingly. Jacob lay between them, propping a leg up on his shoulder. He mouthed at his balls, sucking on one and then the other, before his mouth ventured lower. John jerked slightly and then moaned as Jacob’s tongue slid across his hole. 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, I never thought in a million years, you’d be into this,” John’s hips jerked again as Jacob’s tongue lapped away at him before the tip gently pressed inside. He wrapped his arm around the leg on his shoulder and began to jerk him off slowly. He pressed the pointer finger of his free hand in alongside his tongue before slowly beginning to thrust. He removed his tongue, giving a few small licks before adding another finger and scissoring them. He added a third finger, allowing John to fuck himself open. 

“Please, I want it. I’m ready,” John whined as he tried to get his fingers deeper. Jacob chuckled as he pulled them out and dropped his leg to the crook of his elbow. He pulled John closer onto his lap and lined himself up. 

“You want it fast or slow?” 

“Fast. I want it rough,” Jacob gave no warning as he slid home in one hard thrust, thighs smacking against John’s ass. He yelped, hips instinctively trying to jerk away. Jacob slung the other leg over the crook of his other elbow and began a rough rhythm. John sobbed, clutching at Jacob’s thighs, trying to find some kind of purchase as skin roughly smacked against skin. Jacob leaned forward, bringing John’s knees to his chest. With hands braced on either side of John’s head, Jacob’s pace got rougher, cock hitting that sensitive spot deep inside. John cried out, clutching onto his brother’s forearms like his life depended on it. Jacob’s forceful hips were making John slid slightly against the slippery tarp, but John didn’t seem to care as his cries got louder. He could feel his muscles clamping down on him and he couldn’t have his little brother cumming so soon. He let go of his legs and sat back up on his knees, hips rolling gently. 

“You’re a horrible tease,” John whined as his hips rolled up to meet the older man’s lazy pace. Jacob’s head fell back as low sighs escaped his mouth. 

“Jake, I want your hands all over me,” John’s own hands reached for him and Jacob once again couldn’t deny his brother what he wanted. He rolled them both over onto their sides, propping John’s leg on his hip. With their bodies pressed impossibly close, their hands were free to roam ‘til their hearts content. Their mouths moved slowly against each other as Jacob rolled his hips lazily. As much as he liked the fast and rough fucking, he loved this gentle love making as well. John’s hands running down his chest and side felt just as good as the tight heat around his cock. One of Jacob’s own hands lightly caressed one of his pert nipples, earning a gasp and shudder. He rolled the nub between his fingers before pinching it. His hand trailed down between their bodies, taking hold of his weeping cock and matching his strokes with the roll of his hips. Jacob trailed his lips to John’s neck, latching on and sucking a bruise into the soft flesh, before moving to a new spot, biting and licking; claiming him. 

For a while, they lay there; hips rolling unhurriedly, lips and tongues seeking new skin to mark and hands leaving burning trails and goosebumps where they touched. Soft sighs and little moans were punctuated by the still and quiet air as both brothers soaked in the presence of the other. 

“Jacob, I can’t take much more,” John clutched at him desperately. 

“Turn on your other side,” Jacob pulled out and once John was on his other side, he pushed him further, half way on his stomach. He lifted John’s leg and pushed back in. He snapped his hips into John’s, watching as his ass jiggled with every collision. Without pulling out, Jacob turned John on his back and placed both legs on his left shoulder, leaning down to brace his hands against the tarp once again. John groaned at the discomfort, but it soon disappeared as Jacob’s cock rammed into brutally. He kept up the pace, grunts flowing freely as John loudly proclaimed that Jacob had the most amazing cock he had ever taken. 

“Fuck! So fucking good for me,” Jacob groaned as the heat around him clenched. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Moremoremoremore!” John’s voice was going hoarse, but his screaming was the hottest thing Jacob had ever heard. All of his praise and filthy words went straight to his cock, spurring on his hips as he pounded into his younger brother without mercy. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as John reached down and began jerking himself off. It was mesmerizing, watching him work his cock roughly, trying to keep in time with Jacob’s thrusts. A few moments later, John’s free hand clawed at his arms and his head tilted back as a ragged shout of his name rang through the air as he painted his thighs, belly, and hand with his own seed. Jacob dropped his legs and pulled out; rolling him on his stomach and lifting his ass before swiftly impaling him. John groaned, pain weaving through his voice. 

“Too much,” he cried as Jacob pounded against his prostate. He didn’t let up his brutal fucking. He kept going, reaching under his brother to find him half way hard already. Jacob used his cum as lube as he jerked him towards another orgasm. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Jake!” John shouted, thrusting between his hand and cock. He could feel his walls pulsing around him, trying to bring him over the edge. John groaned hoarsely as he came again, spilling on to Jacob’s hand and the tarp. The clenching heat around his cock had him cumming with a bitten off curse and John’s name spilling from his throat. He gave a few weak thrusts before pulling out and falling onto his ass. John collapsed onto his side and Jacob watched as his hole spasmed and cum slowly oozed out. Jacob couldn’t help the grin that graced his panting mouth. He had claimed John inside and out. He would he his. 

“T-that was amazing,” John said, breathless and trembling. Jacob could only hum in agreement, not really having the energy for words. He could already see the bruises forming from where he had gripped his brother too hard. He crawled over to him and placed gentle kisses to the marks on his hip. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re ready for round two,” John croaked, voice trying to give out. 

“No, I’m not that young anymore. I’m going to be feeling this later,” he went back to gently kissing the bruises, “I left bruises. Sorry.” he gave one last kiss to a particularly dark bruise before laying behind his brother and taking him into his arms. 

“Don’t apologize, Jake. It was the most amazing sex I’ve had,” Jacob pulled him closer, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

“Still,” he trailed off as he yawned. 

“We shouldn’t fall asleep in here,” John sounded like he was about to fall asleep himself. 

“Just a few minutes,” Jacob murmured against his skin. 

“Fine, just a few minutes,” John agreed as his eyes slipped shut. Jacob smiled, pressed one last kiss to his brother’s soft neck, and curled his body around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet if Sigmund Freud was still alive, he would have a field day reading and analyzing fanfics like this. I mean, the man had a thing about people being in love with their mothers, so yeah, he would be in heaven. I also think incest between the brothers(most likely Joseph and Jacob since they had the most time together. John was pretty young when they were separated) could be likely. They only had each other when they were kids and they all suffer from mental illness of some kind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out<3


End file.
